U.S. pending patent application Ser. No. 11/583,471, filed Oct. 19, 2006, the teachings of which are hereby incorporated by reference, relates to a lamp socket that will accept lamps from either a front or rear loading position. The lamp socket described in the above-cited patent application works extremely well with lamps operated at 10 KV. However, it would be an advance in the art if sockets that will accept hot-restart lamps that operate at voltages up to 30 KV could be provided. Such sockets require superb electrical insulation to prevent the formation of arc paths that could lead to other parts of the socket or to the final fixture.